


A Bird's Birthday

by KROWRIM



Series: Damian Wayne's World [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Gotham Academy (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birthday, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KROWRIM/pseuds/KROWRIM
Summary: Damian Wayne has given up on being Robin and starts his new life as a normal teen. What better time than his 16th birthday?





	A Bird's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of the Damian Wayne's World story. If you haven't read the first one that's fine. You don't really need to. Enjoy.

The streets of Gotham were busy, like always. It was around 8 when Damian actually arrived in the city and made his way downtown to meet up with Colin and Mia..uh, Maps. From there they would find the others near a club where Raven will teleport them in. Stupid plan but it hasn't failed them yet.

Considering he cried for the beginning of his trip due to his and his father's interaction, Damian was relived to arrive in the meeting place where his two friends were waiting. He still felt weird when he said that word. Friends. He had friends.

"Damian! Over here!" Maps called out.

Damian found the two sitting at the fountain in the middle of the plaza. Maps wore a flannel with a pair of blue jeans while Colin wore a pair of jeans with a white shirt and his favorite jacket on top. Damian smiled at the two and walked pass people admiring the city. He finally reached them and was greeted by a tight hug from the younger girl.

"It's so good to see you again. Thanks for inviting me out. I'm glad I get to celebrate your birthday with you instead of over the phone." She said.

She let go and Colin placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"She's been talking my ear off for the last 15 minutes." He said with a deadpan face.

Damian shrugged and Colin finally smiled.

"Happy birthday bro." He finally said.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Damian said still smiling.

This was a odd occurrence for anyone who knew the younger, angerier, violent, hateful Damian Wayne. The same one his family took him for. However his friends knew that he had since changed from his old ways and was much happier. Especially after he stopped being Robin.

"We should get going now. I'm sure Raven is scaring John. Hell Cassie might be helping her." Damian said.

Maps face lit up.

"I finally get to meet your girlfriend? And your best friend?! Sweet!" She cheerfully said.

Colin rolled his eyes.

"I'm actually his best friend." He pointed out.

Damian shrugged.

"Debatable." He grinned.

The trio made their trip to the alleyway about four blocks away and sure enough, there they were. His other friends. Raven just wore her normal civilian clothes, a black shirt with a small leather jacket and a black skirt, while John was dressed more appropriate. He wore a red button up flannel and a pair of jeans with his hair combed to the side. Granted no one really dressed up but he did look like he was going to blend in more.

Cassie was next to John, who had his arm around her, and wore a blue shirt with a red star on it and a red jacket. She also wore a pair of tight jeans that Damian caught Colin looking at. Damian had met Cassie during one of his and John's missions and had taken a liking to her. He felt that they could relate to one another and they soon became friends before John even realized he had a crush on her.

Damian smiled and was about to greet them but Maps bet him to it.

"Oh my God! You're wonder girl and Raven. Like the Raven!" She squealed.

The three of them looked at the newcomer and Cassie blushed slightly at her alter ego. Raven meanwhile kept her eyes on Damian. She then noticed a strong emotion within him but decided to not say anything with the others around.

"Yes. Maps, Colin, these are my other friends. John, Cassie, and Raven. Aka Super Boy, Wonder Girl, and...well Raven. Guys these two are Colin and Maps. Aka Colin and Maps." Damian introduced.

The three young heroes gave him a odd look. He had just revealed their identities to civilians. Damian caught the looks and laughed.

"It's fine. They already know. Colin is a bit of hero himself and Maps is, well Maps is kinda like.... you'll get to know her as the night goes on." Damian explained.

Maps nodded and Damian turned to Raven. She gave him a soft smile and pulled him into a hug.

"Happy birthday Dami. Here's to many more." She whispered.

Damian heard her whisper something else and suddenly felt a strange tingling all over his body. She let go and John went to him. The two high fived fist bumped.

"Happy birthday buddy. You're still younger than me." He pointed out.

"And yet I can still kick your ass." Damian shot back.

The two shared a laugh and Cassie came up.

"Happy birthday Damian. It's good to see you grow up from being the angry brat to a respectable you g man you are now." She said.

"Thanks. I appreciate you all for coming out. It means a lot." Damian said.

Raven felt that strong emotion again and made it a note to talk to him about it later. Damian noticed her body stiffen when he said that and remembered that she could feel what it is he is feeling. The two made eye contact and Damian mouthed the words "later" to her.

As Damian explained the plans for the night he felt as if someone was watching him. He continued to talk and took a glance at the rooftops without alerting anyone or making it obvious. He only spotted a flash of red hair duck down behind a neon sign across the street. He gritted his teeth and Raven decided to open the portal.

The group stepped out inside the back room of the club where no one was. They all entered the main room to be met with the loud music and the party like vides. Damian felt the music effect his body as they walked past the DJ and to the booth with the name Roth on it.

"Wait, if you guys have reservations then why did we have to sneak in?" Maps asked.

"I just needed a little time to make these." Raven explained handing the both her and Colin two cards that suddenly appeared in her hand.

Colin looked it over and smiled.

"Fake IDs? You can make those?" He asked.

Raven simply smirked as she sat down. Damian sat with her and Colin joined them while John sat between Cassie and Maps.

"So, what do we do now?" Maps asked.

Damian thought about it before laughing slightly to himself.

"Honestly this is the first time I've been to a club to just have fun. I'm usually investigating something." He admitted.

John thought up some ideas but Cassie answered before he could.

"We do what everyone does when they go to the Club. We have fun and Dance!" She announced.

Before anyone could stop her she dissappeared into the crowd.

"Well there she goes. I should go find her before she finds the bar. Amazons are drinkers by habit. Trust me when I say this, no one needs to see her drunk." John said.

He left the table and dissappeared into the crowd as well. Eventually everyone did and the night began. Though Raven wasn't one for dancing she made the exception for Damian who was actually having fun. She had seen him dance before, once against Garfield in a dancing game, so this wasn't too odd. She eventually found her own groove and began to dance with him.

Meanwhile Colin and Maps found the bar and Colin's bought Maps her first drink. She drank it faster than he thought she would and suggested they play a game. Maps agreed and they two took two shots before turning to the dancefloor to watch the couples.

John and Cassie where dancing and having a good time as well. John offered to buy Cassie a drink but she, surprisingly, declined stating that she didn't want to embarrass her friend on his birthday. John decided to leave the offer on the table and went back to dancing with her. He almost punched some guy who bumped Cassie out of the way before turning around and eyeing her but Cassie told him to leave it. He did, as far as she was concerned. Let's just say the guy couldn't drink that night cause his drinks always ended up frozen.

Damian eventually returned to the table with Raven and the two sat there resting while the two meta humans continued to dance and the other two chatted at the bar. Raven looked over at her lover and felt a powerful happiness within him. Dispite this she still felt that deeper, stronger emotion the entire night. Now that they were alone she decided to bring it up.

"You having fun?" She asked.

Damian nodded before taking a drink of water.

"Yeah I am. I always enjoy hanging out with you guys." He smiled.

Raven looked down and began to play with the napkin in front of her. Damian noticed this.

"Is something up?" He asked.

"I should be asking you. Ever since I saw you earlier I've felt a strong emotion in you. Almost like saddness." She explained.

Damian sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I saw father before I left. Also me and Dick had a conversation to that kinda left me, distressed. He didn't know we were dating. Or that it was my birthday." Damian told her.

Raven looked back down and moved closer to him.

"Are you and your dad still avoiding each other after what happened?" She asked.

Damian nodded.

"I haven't seen him much after I told him I didn't want to be Robin. He seems to respect my decision but he's definitely not happy about it."

He placed his hand on hers and smiled.

"But I got good friends so I'm ok. I'll eventually talk to him about it but for now I just want to have fun." He explained.

Raven smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Her black hair with red tips tickled a small part of his neck.

"That's good to hear." She said.

Damian closed his eyes and just took in the moment.

"So what did you and Grayson talk about?" She suddenly asked.

Damian blushed a bit.

"Well, you. We were talking about you. And me. And what we've been doing." Damian said honestly.

Raven's head popped up suddenly. She blushed a bit and punched Damian's shoulder knowing it wouldn't hurt him.

"You told him?" She asked slightly upset.

"It just came out. I thought it would end the conversation but he just kept going. He was surprised that I had a girlfriend." Damian said trying to explain.

Raven covered her face.

"What we do is our business. No one needs to know that we sleep together." She said.

When she uncovered her face she found everyone sitting there. She blushed even more and Damian laughed uncomfortably.

"Well, they know not Black Bird." He joked.

After the whole ordeal Damian ordered drinks for everyone and the waiter came back with a player of shots. Seeing how Maps and Colin had already started he served them last. John made a toast to his friend and everyone took a drink. With John's powers and whatnot, the two friends found out that it took a lot of alcohol for him to get a buzz so they didn't drink often. Cassie was an Amazon and when they drank, they drank a lot.

The venom in Colin casued him to get drunker faster than normal so he didn't really drink much. Raven had been drinking since she was raised by the monks due it being kinda sacred for them so she had a higher tolarence to it than Damian but she rarely drank as well. As for Damian and Maps, well they were humans without any kind of powers so they got drunk like everyone else.

Damian remembers the first time he drank which was during his time with the leauge of assassins. It was just something he did during dinner occasionally. The first time he drank with a friend was when he and John sunck away to the barn with a case of beer while their fathers both left for Justice League stuff. That night was the first night Damian also opened up to his friend.

There were times he drank but he made it a habit to drink a lot of water and pace himself in the chance that he drank a lot. He never got pass a buzz with his friends and he wanted to keep it that way. As he sat in his spot at the table and looked at his friends he felt happy. That was until he felt like someone was watching him again.

He took a few quick glances at the crowd and noticed the same flash of hair from before. When he saw the jacket of the person he grew mad. Raven felt it. When she turned to talk to him Damian up and left the table without a word leaving everyone confused.

As Damian made his way through the crowd he finally spotted his target at the bar. He walked up to her and took a seat.

"I expected this kind of behavior from Dick or Jason but definitely not you." She said without looking up.

"Have you been following me the whole night?" He asked.

Barbara looked at him and ordered two drinks. Damian watched as the man came back with two glasses and handed one to him. He hesitanted but eventually took a drink.

"So, who put you up to it? Richard or Bruce?" He asked.

Barbara looked down at her drink. Her finger gliding on the rim.

"Bruce was worried. Dick told him about your guy's conversation. Alfred also told him about how you've been brooding around the manor for last few days." She explained.

Damian shook his head and took another drink.

"Tt. Now he cares. He didn't care the last three birthdays but now he cares." He mumbled.

Barbara looked at him with remorseful eyes.

"He always did Damian. He just has a lot of responsibility to deal with. Between being, you know who, and running a business he's busy." She said trying to justify.

Damian rolled his eyes.

"He can't make time for me? His biological son. I'm not one of his responsibilities? Am I not on his list of things he makes time for?" He asked sarcastically.

Barbara opened her mouth but closed it when she couldn't find the words. Damian shook his head and finished his drink. He pulled out his wallet to pay but Barbara stopped him.

"Consider it a birthday present." She told him.

After she finished her drink she left telling him that she'll talk to Bruce. Damian didn't care if she did or didn't at this point so he returned to his table where everyone looked at him worried.

"What happened?" Colin asked.

Damian thought about telling them about Barbara but decided against it.

"I just saw someone in the crowd. Figured I'd say hi. Sorry for running off." He apologized.

He took his seat and felt Raven grab his hand. He had forgotten that she can feel his emotions. John and Cassie also looked at him unconvinced. Super hearing and x-ray vision. Why did he have to be friends with super heroes?

"It's nothing. Really. Let's just have a good time." He reassured.

John and Cassie decided to let it be and eventually Raven even let go. Damian returned to his happy self and continued to have fun the rest of the night. When it came time to go the group left. Colin offered to take Maps back home since she was a bit drunk to which she agreed. John and Cassie stayed around a bit before they head their separate ways as well, John reminding Damian about the Arcade, and left the young boy alone with his girlfriend.

Damian and Raven walked hand in hand to his bike. Neither talked but they didn't mind. They enjoyed the silence just as much as they enjoyed the talking. Raven still felt the emotion within him but it had since grown weaker and was slowly being replaced with a different one. Happiness. When they reached his bike Raven came up with a idea.

"You can't drive that thing right now. Let me teleport you back." She offered.

Damian didn't argue and Raven teleported the two of them, plus his bike, to the Manor. The lights were all off so everyone was either asleep or on patrol. Damian put his bike away in the garage and met back up with Raven.

"Thanks for joining us tonight. I know people aren't your thing." Damian said.

Raven gave him a smile and slowly grabbed his hand.

"I actually liked your friends. They're unique. Like you." She admitted.

Damian smiled at the compliment and looked at her. He had since grown taller than her and he loved it. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her head. When he pulled back he found himself staring at her. She stared back and the two were once again in silence. Suddenly he leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips.

She returned it and soon they parted. They kissed again. And again. The next thing Damian knows he was carrying Raven inside. She happily allowed it for it was still his birthday for another hour.


End file.
